Cseresznyevirágok
by KatieWR
Summary: Free! szösszenetgyűjtemény. Nem összefüggő egypercesek mindennapokról, kamaszokról... Főbb párosaim: MakoHaru, MakoRin, ReiGisa de ezeken kívül is előfordulhat lényegében bármi, jó olvasást!
1. Méz, citrom (MakoHaru?)

Üdv! Ez itt egy Free!-s szösszenet/drabble gyűjtemény. A gyűjtemény _jobbára shounen-ai/yaoi tartalmú_ egyperceseket olvashattok. A legördülő címlistában a címek mellett jelzem a párost is, kérdőjelet teszek mellé, ha nem teljesen párkapcsolati jellegű, ha pedig a cím magában áll, nem kell romantikus pillanatokra számítani. Párosok tekintetében nem ígérek semmit, mivel bármi előfordulhat xD  
A blogomon [never-marauders-land. blogpsot. com] is érdemes körülnézni, ott megosztok pár gondolatot a szösszenetekkel kapcsolatban, illetve van, hogy oda hamarabb felkerülnek, mint ide.  
A korhatárjelzés nem vonatkozik a gyűjtemény minden darabjára, de az egyes szöszöknél nem szólok róla külön.  
A gyűjtemény első darabja a fandomban először elkövetett irományom, egy halovány **MakoHaru**, jó olvasást hozzá~  
[KatieWR, 2014. augusztus 16.]

Méz, citrom

- Bejövök! – szólt ugyanolyan hangon, mint reggelente szokott, s elhúzta a bejárati ajtót. Egy pillanatig néztek egymásra Harukával, majd felemelte a kezében tartott kis csomagot. – Hoztam egy kis teát a megfázásodra – jelentette ki mosolyogva.  
- Nem vagyok megfázva – válaszolta, s mintegy végszóra, tüsszentett egyet. Makoto felé nyújtott egy zsebkendőt. Haruka csak biccentett felé, és átvette.  
A vendég már a konyhában is volt, s egy bögrébe öntötte termoszból a forró italt. Hamarosan citrom friss-fanyar illata töltötte be a levegőt, Makoto pedig mézet kevert hozzá, majd átnyújtotta a másiknak.  
- Vigyázz vele, forró – figyelmeztette, és elégedett mosollyal nyugtázta, hogy némi fújkálás után beleiszik. – Idd meg mindet, majd helyre tesz – biztatta vidáman. Más valószínűleg nem gondolta igazi válasznak azt a kis biccentésfélét, amit Haru válaszként produkált, de ő tudta, hogy beleegyezést látott. – Rendben, akkor megyek is. Jó éjszakát.  
- Maradsz – jelentette ki a másik nyugodtan.  
- Azt mondtam anyunak, hogy megyek...  
- Maradsz – ismételte Haru, és már indult is, hogy megágyazzon a saját helye mellett.  
- Nem hoztam pizsamát – próbálkozott tovább, de esélytelen volt. Úgy egy óra, két bögre tea (Haruka) és egy második vacsora (Makoto) után ott feküdt a barátja mellett a futonon, aki tüsszentett még egy utolsót, majd elmotyogott valamit, amit sok jóhiszeműséggel Makoto „köszönömnek" értett. Elmosolyodott, és a sötétbe suttogott egy határozott „szívesent", és nyugodtan aludtak reggelig.

2014. július 1-7.


	2. Csak egy este (MakoHaru)

Csak egy este

- Megjöttem – lépett be és csukta is maga mögött az ajtót. A várttal ellentétben Haruka a konyha irányából jelent meg és támaszkodott a küszöbnek, míg Makoto helyére tette a cipőit és a fogasra akasztotta a kabátját, majd odalépett a másikhoz, finoman magához ölelte, röviden szájon csókolta.  
- Üdv – felelte és egy pillanatra még összeérintette az ajkaikat.  
- Mi a menü? – érdeklődte elmosolyodva a zöld szemű, és hálásan beletúrt a hajába.  
- Csak megmelegítettem amit elhoztam az étteremből – vont vállat kissé talán unottan.  
- Te főzted? – Biccentés volt a válasz. – Akkor biztosan tökéletes.  
- Füst szagod van – jegyezte meg hirtelen Haruka, talán csak azért, hogy a beszélgetés ne fusson itt zátonyra. Senki nem állíthatta, hogy nem igyekszik.  
- Tényleg? Pedig tusoltam, mielőtt elindultam... Akkor irány a kád! Jössz te is? – ajánlotta fel, újabb biccentés, mire Makoto mosolya csak szélesedett, és kedvesét magához karolva indult a fürdőszoba felé.

2014. július 31. – augusztus 1.


	3. Kapitányi pihenő (MakoRin)

Kapitányi pihenő

- Wah, olyan fáradt vagyok, hogy három napig ki sem kelnék innen – morogta Rin, ahogy hosszan nyújtózott, majd a vállát fogva körözött hátra párat. Sziszegett és óvatosan tapogatva mozgatta tovább, majd feladva a dolgot inkább nyakig merült a langyosnál kicsivel melegebb termálvízbe.  
- Fáj? – érdeklődte Makoto mögé lépve. – Fárasztó a kapitányok élete, mi? – kérdezte félig nevetve, ahogy finoman végigsimított a másik vállán, és nagyon óvatos mozdulatokkal masszírozni kezdte.  
- Ja, biztos akkor húztam meg, mikor megettem egy elsőst reggelire. Legalábbis hallottam valami ilyen pletykát. – A másik ezúttal felkacagott, hosszan és jókedvűen.  
- Ha nem lenne mindig ilyen mogorva ábrázatod, talán mindenki tudná, hogy vajszíved van – jelentette ki vidáman.  
- Csak azt felejted el, hogy nekem nem három ember között kell rendet tartanom – morogta bosszúsnak álcázva magát, majd jólesően felsóhajtott. – Ez jó, csináld még – mormolta, és kicsit hátrébb lépve a mögötte állóhoz dörgölőzött. Érezte, hogy Makoto összerándul a hirtelen közelségre, majd hallotta az elfojtott kuncogását.  
- Ne mocorogj, így nem tudok segíteni – figyelmeztette.  
- A vállam tökéletesen rendben van, köszönöm – fordult félig hátra, és elmosolyodott, ezúttal nem vad cápavigyorral, hanem egy szelíd, hálás mosollyal.  
- Igazán nincs mit – viszonozta a mimikát, és ezúttal nem érte váratlanul a valójában régóta hiányolt, már-már elfelejtett közelség, Rin érintéseibe beleborzongott. Hiába, a versenyek közeledtével a csapat a legfontosabb, mindketten pontosan tudták, hogy maximális figyelem és jelenlét kell ahhoz, hogy minden simán menjen, akárhány résztvevőről is van szó.  
Most azonban a jól megérdemelt pihenőjüket töltötték, kettesben, távol minden kötelességtől és kapitányi feladattól. A hosszú hétvége igazán kellemesnek ígérkezett.

2014. augusztus 09.


	4. Csók helyett (MakoHaru)

Csók helyett

- Alszanak, mint a tej – jelentette ki Makoto halkan, és ráborította a saját paplanját a testvéreire, akiket az ágyában ért az álom. Gyorsan összeszedte a társasjátékot a földről, Haruka felé nyújtotta a bábukat, mire hálásan rámosolygott, és az egész dobozt az asztalra csúsztatta. – Viszont csak egy futonom van... – Zavartan megvakarta a tarkóját. Rápillantott az órára, már elég késő volt. – Hazakísérlek, ha szeretnéd.  
- Elférünk – döntött gyorsan Haruka, mire a házigazda biccentett és hozzálátott, hogy megágyazzon maguknak.  
Pár perc múlva azon voltak, hogy kényelmesen elhelyezkedjenek, ami elsőre lehetetlen feladatnak tűnt, lévén, hogy csak egy takarójuk volt, és teljesen más pózban szerettek aludni. Makoto végül megoldotta a problémát, és odasimult a neki hátat fordító kedveséhez, elrendezte magukon a takarót és átkarolta a másikat. Először arra gondolt, hogy az alvótársa tiltakozni fog, annál nagyobb volt a meglepetése, mikor az megfogta a kezét. Ezen felbátorodva csókot lehelt a nyakára, érezte, hogy Haruka megrezzen az érintésre.  
Elégedetten elmosolyodott, majd megismételte a mozdulatot, ezúttal valamivel határozottabban. Libabőr szaladt végig a nyakán, nyelt egyet és nem mozdult, Makoto kíváncsi lett, meddig mehet el anélkül, hogy a másik rászólna – csak nagyon halványan sejlett fel benne a gondolat, hogy nem most kellene kísérleteznie ezzel. Szemeit lehunyva, gyengéden és odaadón simította a világos bőrt ajkaival, orrával, nyelvével. Hallotta, hogy kedvese némán mély levegőt vesz, érezte, hogy egész testében megfeszül, megremeg, és rászorít a kezére. Talán csak egy perc volt, vagy kettő.  
- Makoto...  
Megdermedt, felnyitotta szemeit, elmosolyodott és Haruka nyakához dörgölőzve a fülébe dorombolta:  
- Még azt sem hagytad, hogy adjak egy jóéjt csókot, éppenséggel megérdemled.  
Folytatta volna, de a másik hirtelen elmozdult előle, felé fordult és ajkait az ajkaira szorította. Annyira meglepődött, hogy pillanatokig csak a lezárt szemhéjakat nézte, végül belemosolygott a csókba, és a fekete tincsek közé fúrta ujjait, ahogy viszonozta az érintést.  
- Bátyó? – az álmos hangra mindketten felkapták a fejüket, mire észrevette, kedvese már a fejére húzva a takarót alvást mímelt, még a kezét is elengedte. – Ki nyert? – érdeklődte Ran.  
- Ti – válaszolta mosolyogva, vidáman. – Mi lenne, ha a saját ágyatokban aludnátok?  
Ran biccentett, megbökdöste a félig rajta alvó Rent, és Makoto átterelgethette őket a saját szobájukba, ahol rögtön visszaaludtak. Mire visszaért, Haruka már az ágyban feküdt, a fal felé fordulva gömbölyödött a paplan alá, és nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy nem hajlandó tudomást venni róla. Éppen ezért úgy döntött, jobb lesz, ha külön alszanak, vissza is akart feküdni a futonra, de a hang megállította:  
- Aludj itt.  
Nem kellett kétszer mondani, már mellé is bújt, igaz, most nem ölelte át, és nem is ért hozzá, a kísérletezésből mára elég ennyi. A félálom határán még érezte, hogy a kedvese felé fordul és fejét a mellkasának dönti, most csak lazán átvetette karját a vállán viszonzásképp. Kényelmesen aludtak reggelig.

2014. augusztus 15.


	5. Csillagles (ReiGisa)

Csillagles

- Hová megyünk az éjszaka közepén, Rei-chan? Késő van egy romantikus sétához, nem? – Az, hogy Nagisa milyen természetességgel beszél a kapcsolatukról, mindig meglepte, sőt néha kicsit zavarba hozta Rei-t.  
- Nem lehetne egy kicsit halkabban? – érdeklődte kissé idegesen. Kedvesével ellentétben nem kifejezetten szerette szétkürtölni azt, hogy együtt vannak.  
- Ugyan már, a nevedből mindenki azt hiszi, hogy lánnyal vagyok – vigyorgott rá a szőkeség. Szóval átlátott rajta. Nem eszik olyan forrón a kását!  
- Csak arra gondoltam, hogy valaki aludna, és örülne, ha nem kiabálnának az ablaka alatt – válaszolta határozottan.  
- Aha, persze. Nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre – emlékeztette ejtve az előző témát.  
- Megtudod, ha odaértünk, már elmondtam párszor – felelte sokadjára. Nagisa fáradtan sóhajtott.  
- Ez így unalmas! – A szemüvegest nem hatotta meg a nyafogás, csak loholt tovább előre a hosszú lépteivel, hogy alig-alig tudta tartani a tempót, pedig fogták egymás kezét. Ezt a fáradtság számlájára írta, miközben rögtön ki is ötölte a következő haditervet. – Ma korán ágyba akartam bújni veled, hogy kipihenhessük a hetet.  
Rei persze rögtön fülig vörösödött, de úgy döntött, ezúttal a zavara ellenére sem hagyja magát.  
- Képzelem, mennyire lennél fáradt – mormogta maga elé.  
- Igenis fáradt vagyok, jó? – kérte ki magának a szőke. – Korán keltem, hogy korán nálad lehessek.  
- Ez... igazán kedves tőled.  
- Szóval, mit is mondtál, hová megyünk? – próbálkozott újra, összetörve kedvese elérzékenyülős pillanatát.  
- Már csak ezért sem fogom megmondani! – közölte csökönyösen, mire Nagisa az ajkát biggyesztette, és némasági fogadalmat tett, ami útjuk további két percét töltötte ki.  
Lekocogtak egy hosszú lépcsősoron, aminek alján Rei végre hajlandó volt lassítani, és egy utcával lentebb eléjük került az óceán végeláthatatlansága. A morajló víztömeget alig látták, hiszen a város fényei nem értek el odáig, a Hold nem volt sehol, így csak a milliárd csillag fényében bízhattak, amik a sötétben még láthatóbbak voltak, mint a város házai között.  
Rei hirtelen megállt, a partig még jó ötven méter is lehetett, ezért Nagisa nem értette.  
- Augusztus közepén látható az év legfényesebb meteorraja, a Perseidák ilyenkor érik el a Föld légkörét és égnek el, gondoltam, talán nézhetnénk együtt – kezdett a magyarázatba, és a szőke elkerekedő szemekkel hallgatta. – Mivel említetted múltkor a Leonidákat... – tette hozzá zavartan.  
- És te elhoztál hullócsillagokat nézni! – kiáltott fel meglepetten, egyszersmind vidáman, és Rei nyakába ugrott, rövid csókot váltottak, aztán a szőke lelkesülten lendült neki alkalmas csillag-leshelyet keresni maguknak. A szemüveges elégedetten elmosolyodott, és valamivel lassabban követte, szemeit rajta tartva. Nehéz volt megszokni Nagisa állandó pörgését, de valahogy nem zavarta, ha olyasmi miatt tette, amihez neki is köze volt. Végül a szőke a füvön telepedett le, nagyjából egyenlő távolságra a legközelebbi úttól és a víztől. Az óceán felől hűvös szél érkezett, erre gondolt is korábban, amikor rávette Nagisát, hogy hozzon magával egy pulóvert. Így csak annyi volt a dolga, hogy mellé üljön és magához karolja a kedvesét.  
- Woah! – a szőke mellette hirtelen levegő után kapott. – Láttad, láttad?  
- Ó, ne haragudj, nem – vallotta be. Túlságosan elgondolkodott, hogy tényleg az eget fürkéssze.  
- Rei-chan! – rázta meg a vállát gyengén a fiú. – Figyelj oda, ha nem látsz hullócsillagot, nem kívánhatsz!  
- Ne beszélj ilyen ostobaságokat – mormolta maga elé. – Mégis miféle kívánságot teljesíthetne egy- – az éjszakai égbolton egyszerre két, fényes csóva suhant át, ami megakasztotta a beszédben. Nagisa megint élesen levegőért kapott, aztán felujjongott.  
- Most látnod kellett! Gyorsan, kívánj valamit! Én azt kívánom, hogy... – elharapta a mondatot, csak az ajkai mozogtak, ahogy mégis eltátogta a kívánságot, ami nagyon hasonlított a „maradjunk együtt" szavakra.  
Rei ellenben nem kívánt semmit; minden, amit igazán kívánhatott volna, vagy megvolt már: barátok, csapattársak... vagy ott ficánkolt a karjaiban.

2014. augusztus 15-16.


	6. Macska-cápa (MakoRin)

Macska-cápa

Kényelmesen feküdt, míg szeretője gyengéden a nyakát kényeztette ajkaival. Tenyerei a vörös tincsek közt, a másik tarkóján, vállán, háta ívén, derekán, csípőjén és- Makoto felszisszent, a nyakához kapott, ujjai hegyén önnön kiserkent vére.  
- Sajnálom! – szabadkozott Rin azonnal, kissé ijedten, eltávolodva tőle, mellé térdelve. – Nem akartam – motyogta szemlesütve.  
- Semmi baj – nyugtatta mosolyogva, összeborzolva a tincseit, majd ujjai jóval gyengédebben az arcára siklottak, végigsimított az ajkain. – Nem is fáj – fűzte hozzá. Rin odabújt mellé és röviden megcsókolta.  
- Kell neked olyan helyeken simogatnod...  
- Nem sajnálom, szándékos volt – mosolygott rá kihívón.  
- Megint megharaplak! – fenyegetőzött összecsattintva fogait az orra előtt.  
- Nyugodtan, csak olyan helyen, ahol eltudom takarni – felelte már-már vidáman. A vörös szemek felcsillantak.

- Mako-chan, veled meg mi történt? – pislogott rá Nagisa másnap a Samezuka öltözőjében. Közös edzést tartottak. Mindenki őt figyelte egy pillanatra, ő automatikus mozdulattal kapott a nyakához.  
- Tegnap találkoztam egy kóbor macskával – mondta elmosolyodva. – Nem akart simogatást.  
- Nem kellene minden macskával barátkoznod – jegyezte meg a szőke kissé aggodalmasan. A válasz azonban úgy tűnt, az elfogadható kategóriába tartozott a többség számára, úgyhogy nem faggatták tovább.  
- Kóbor macska, mi? – morgolódott Rin pár perccel később, mikor már ketten voltak.  
- Mégsem mondhattam, hogy egy cápa támadott meg, fura lenne. Hm... macskacápa?  
- Ch. – Vágott egy grimaszt az ötletre. – Egyéb harci sérülés?  
- Jól vannak, köszönöm.  
Nos, a combján és a derekától lefelé, ahol az úszónadrág takarta, végig tele volt a bőre harapásnyomokkal és csókfoltokkal. Nem bánta a dolgot.

2014. augusztus 29.


	7. Féltékenység (MakoHaru)

Féltékenység

Makoto jobban szerette volna a hármasban eltöltött estéket, ha ötösben töltik el őket. Kevésbé érezte volna magát kényelmetlenül minden alkalommal amikor kitör Haruka és Rin között egy újabb veszekedés. A kék szemek dühösen villogtak, a vörösek egyenesen szikrákat hánytak, és ő egyszerűen nem tudott mit kezdeni ezekkel a helyzetekkel. Az elején még megpróbálta csitítani őket, de nem sikerült, nem figyeltek rá. (Egyszer Rin ráförmedt, de szinte azonnal bocsánatot is kért.) Az egész olyan volt, mintha egyszerűen csak folyton egymással akarnának vitázni. Mintha tetszene nekik.  
Makoto vett egy mély levegőt, és ahogy volt, alváshoz készülten, pizsamában lépett ki a házból, és meg sem állt a lépcsőig. Idáig már csak nagyon halkan hallatszottak el a hangfoszlányok, semmi érthetőt nem tudott kivenni belőlük, szerencsére. Átkarolta a térdét és a gondolataiba mélyedve várta, hogy egy nyugodtabb légkörbe mehessen vissza, ha van ilyen. Ha esélytelen, Haru ide vagy oda, két perc alatt otthon van.  
- Makoto? – Hátrafordult, Haru hozzá hasonló öltözetben állt pár fokkal felette. Egy percig néztek egymásra, próbálva olvasni egymás gondolataiban. A „beszélgetés" ezen formája nem esett nehezükre, Haruka mégis megszólalt: – Rin elment aludni.  
Nem akarta, hogy eszébe jussanak azok a gondolatok, amik átcikáztak rajta erre a mondatra. Nem akarta, mégis megtörtént, és ledermedt. (A béke jó lesz vele is?) A másik odaült mellé.  
- Én... nagyon önző vagyok, igaz? – szólalt meg végre. Választ nem kapott, nem is várt. – Csak... folyton veszekedtek, és ez zavar. Két perc sem kell, és felemeled a hangod, mérges leszel, és azt hiszem, Rin élvezi, hogy szándékosan kihoz a sodrodból, és szerintem még te is élvezed, hogy veszekedhetsz vele, és nem értem. Rám soha nem nézel úgy, mint rá ilyenkor.  
- Rád nem akarok dühös lenni – felelte csendesen a vállának dőlve. – Rin kiharcolja. Ő mindenkivel ilyen. Veled nem veszekszik semmin.  
- Mert én utálok veszekedni – mormogta maga elé.  
- Téged nem akar megsérteni; engem nem érdekel. – Ebben volt valami. Mégis... – Ő a barátom. Te nem az vagy. – Soha nem mondták ki, hogy járnak. Soha nem mondták ki, hogy többek barátoknál, talán nehéz lett volna szavakba önteni. Talán akkor el kellett volna fogadniuk a dolgot, és valamiért sokkal-sokkal könnyebb volt így. Makoto talán ezért érezte úgy, hogy rossz dolog féltékenynek lennie.  
Magához húzta Harukát, az éj leple alatt csókolták egymást hosszú percekig. Végül hallgatólagos megegyezésben indultak vissza a lépcsőn fel, hogy aztán ott találják Rint az ajtóban.  
- Nahát, egész gyorsan végeztetek – vigyorgott rájuk. Haruka ujjai egy pillanatra megrezzentek Makoto fogásában.  
- Megint veszekedni akarsz? – érdeklődte hűvösen.  
- Ha megint kezditek, én inkább hazamegyek – jelentette ki a zöld szemű azonnal.  
- Amekkora peched van, behallatszana az ablakodon. – Rin vigyora letörölhetetlennek tűnt.  
- Inkább téged teszlek ki mindjárt – jegyezte meg Haruka, ahogy magával húzva a másikat elindult befelé. – Gyerünk lefeküdni.  
A vörös füttyentett.  
- Együtt?  
- Szeretnéd, mi?  
- Kösz nem, hűséges vagyok. – Pillanatnyi csend. Rin is meglepődött a kijelentésén, láthatóan nem akarta elszólni magát, Haruka szemei egy pillanatra csodálkozva elkerekedtek. Makoto felkacagott. Röviden és megkönnyebbülten és teli torokból. Rin ennek köszönhette csak, hogy nem lett faggatás áldozata, a házigazda szó nélkül hagyta a dolgot, és mind a hárman jobban jártak így.  
Fél órával később egyik oldaláról a másikra fordult a takaró alatt. A takarónak olyan illata volt, mint Harunak. Aki ott feküdt mellette, és kissé morcos arccal pislogott fel rá.  
- Aludj már – mormolta, mire megrezzent.  
- Sajnálom. – Pár perc csend. – Haru?  
- Hm.  
- Ne haragudj – suttogta.  
Választ nem kapott, de a fiú közelebb húzódott hozzá, fejét a mellkasához hajtva karolta át, hogy ne mocorogjon. Makotónak eszébe sem jut, hogy megmozduljon. Többé eszébe sem jut féltékenynek lenni, bár az összezördüléseket továbbra is utála.

2014. augusztus 29-31.


	8. Reggeli fürdő (MakoHaru)

Reggeli fürdő

Beoson a szobába, csend és félhomály, kellemes meleg. Haruka még alszik, a haja kócos és nyakig húzta a takaróját. Pár pillanatig még nézi, majd gyengéden a vállára simítja a kezét a takarón keresztül és felsimít az arcára. A fekete hajú megrezzen, összeráncolja a szemöldökét és elmozdulva az érintés elől a fejére rántja a takarót. Hallat egy morranást, tudja, ez azt jelenti, hogy hagyja békén.  
- Ébresztő – súgja mosolyogva, finoman megrázva a vállát. – Van fürdővíz – mondja, mire a másik fél szemmel felnéz.  
- Tényleg? – kérdi kissé bizalmatlanul.  
- Persze – nevet fel halkan. Haruka hajlandó felülni és felnéz rá, a takarója szigorúan rajta marad.  
- Jössz velem? – Makoto szemei egy pillanatra elkerekednek a meglepetéstől.  
- Ha szeretnéd – mondja kissé elpirulva. Bólintás a válasz, mire elmosolyodik. Haruka kiugrik az ágyból, a takaró marad, és ő zavartalanul indul a fürdőszoba felé. Makoto ezúttal nyakig pirul, de nem tudja levenni a szemét róla, a fiú az edzések alatt lebarnult ott, ahol az úszónadrág nem takarja, de lejjebb még mindig hófehér, és gyönyörű és nem igazán tudja, hogyan mondhatná meg ezt neki. Végül nem szól semmit, csak leveti a pizsamáját és odaáll a zuhany alá, magához karolja a még félig alvó kedvesét és megnyitja a vizet.  
Pár perccel később kinyitja a kád feletti ablakot, fény ömlik be a helyiségbe és a felhalmozódott gőz kitódul, kissé talán hűvös is lesz hirtelen. Haruka nem osztja meg vele az ötletét a közös fürdőről, de már megszokta, hogy álmosan még szótlanabb mint egyébkor, úgyhogy csak bemászik a kádba és érdeklődve, halovány mosollyal figyeli ahogy követi. Félig az ölébe ül, helyezkedik, majd a vállára hajtja a fejét, egyik tenyere az ő szíve felett.  
- Alszom – jelenti ki halkan, mire Makoto lehunyt szemmel felnevet, a vállára és a hajába simítja a kezeit, és bár tudja, hogy sietniük kellene, nem szól róla, hagyja még pihenni.  
Aznap csak a második órára érnek be.

2014. szeptember 02-12.


	9. In heat, in afternoon (MakoHaruRin)

In heat, in afternoon

A kis ventilátor maxon zúg mellettük, de a hőség így is már-már elviselhetetlennek tűnik.  
- Nem látta valaki a **hajgumi**mat? – mordul fel Rin elsőként a percek óta tartó csendben.  
Egyik oldalról csendes-álmos mormogás felel csak, semmi érthető.  
- Azt, amelyik a csuklódon volt, vagy amelyik a hajadban? – jön a kérdés.  
Rin csekkolja a csuklóját, csak a fonott, bőr, apró fémgyöngyökkel díszített karkötőjét látja. Az egyetlen holmi, amit jelenleg visel.  
- Bármelyiket? – kérdi tanácstalanul.  
Csendes motozás hangjai, nem igazán van kedve felnézni, csak megrezzen, mikor valami a hasára pottyan. Mégis összefogja a haját.  
- Kösz – a hasára fordult, megborzong, mikor a szellő végigszalad a hátán. – Ezt a rohadt meleget... – morogja maga elé.  
- Nyár van – jegyzi meg Haruka kissé szarkasztikusan.  
Mielőtt hozzávághatna valami kellően csípőset (csak egy másodpercre villanjanak meg azok a tisztavíz-kék szemek, csak egy másodpercre és megint megőrül, mint már annyiszor), megszólal a **telefon**ja. Szitkozódva tapogatózik a farmerje után, a készülék nem óhajt elhallgatni, külföldi szám.  
- Rin Matsuoka, _tessék. _– Megnyugtató a gondolat, hogy a fáradtsága ellenére tud angolul. Ettől függetlenül igyekszik megértetni a hívóval, hogy udvariatlanságnak tartja a zavarást, és megemlíti a tényt, hogy ő most a vakációját tölti Japánban, és csak két hét múlva utazik vissza. Leteszi és kikapcsolja a telefont, majd visszahajítja a ruhakupacra.  
Oldalra fordul, Haru ujjai Makoto haját borzolják, a zöld szemű alszik egy **díszpárnát** ölelve. Rin minden alkalommal elámul azon a törődésen, amit egymás felé tanúsítanak, nem csak az ágyban, hanem azon kívül is. És mindig elámul egy kicsit azon, hogy Makoto képes rá ugyanúgy nézni, képes vele ugyanúgy viselkedni (Haru nem, de tőle soha nem is várná). Annyiszor gondolt rá, hogy kiszáll, legyenek boldogok ketten, de valami visszatartja. (Hogy képes ragaszkodni mindkettejükhöz? Hogy képesek ragaszkodni pont őhozzá?)  
**Óvatosan** közelebb mozdul, elvigyorodva simít végig a párnát ölelő, erős karon, mire a zöld szemek ráragyognak és álmos mosoly terül el az arcán (mindig, ha látja). Arrébb mozdítja a karját, így oda tudja támasztani az állát a párnára. A másik automatikus mozdulattal végigsimít az arcán, belesimul az érintésbe és incselkedőn ajkaival, nyelvével viszonoz, mire Makoto fülig vörösödik, olyan könnyű zavarba hozni, pedig... Haru hallat egy nemtetsző szusszantást, felpillant rá, majd feltámaszkodik.  
- Szeretnél valamit? – érdeklődik kihívó mosollyal a kék szemeket vizslatva.  
- Nem igazán,  
- Vigyázz megharaplak – fenyegetőzik viccelődve és közelebb hajol, összecsattintva fogait az orra előtt.  
- Mintha félnék – morogja és elfordul, pontosan ezt várja, rámar a nyakára, persze csak gyengéden, inkább az ajkaival, mint a fogaival, Haruka azonnal ellöki, nyoma sem marad a támadásnak. Nevetve fekszik vissza a párnákra, Makoto is halkan kuncog, közben azért megcirógatja Haru kezét, és végül is ő sem tűnik mérgesnek, ő is visszafekszik, vékony takarót húz magára, Rin egy ideig azzal piszkálja, hogy megpróbálja lerángatni róla. Végül kap egy párnát az arcába, ami után lemond a tervről.  
És ahogy lemegy a nap, sós illatú szél söpör át a szobán, valamivel hűvösebb lesz, Haru kikapcsolja a ventilátort, Makoto összeszedi magát és felajánlja:  
- Behozom a maradék **eper**fagyit, mit szóltok?  
- Jöhet! – vágja rá Rin azonnal. Haru csak bólint. Persze Makoto felvesz egy alsót, mire visszaér, és ezúttal nem bajlódott a tálak szervírozásával, csak a doboz meg három kanál. Szóval körülülik a dobozt, és Makoto felveti:  
- Lemehetnénk sétálni.  
- Jobb ötletem van – jegyzi meg kanállal a szájában Rin, vigyorogva. Nem ellenkeznek.

2014. szeptember 27.


End file.
